The Horror of Our Love
by I.am.an.illusion
Summary: Tom Riddle. The man who had the greatest effect on Walburga Black's life. He was the man she loved, the man who understood her better than anyone, the man who would change everything she thought she knew about love, life, and power.
1. Prologue

**I remember the first time I saw him. **

**It was September 1, 1937. I was 12 years old. **

**I had taken a seat at the Slytherin table next to my best friend Abraxus Malfoy. We laughed remembering how nervous we were last year as we looked over at the line of first years all trembling. We placed bets on which ones would be Slytherins. **

**Then I saw him. The only boy not trembling, he had black hair that hung loose around his dark eyes. He wore no expression on his face. He just looked straight ahead at the Sorting Hat sitting on the stool that Professor Dumbledore had just set down. **

"**That one." I said pointing at the boy. "I have no doubt."**

**Abraxus nodded. "He's a Slytherin." **

**The Great Hall quieted as Headmaster Dippet stood up to welcome us all back and then the sorting began. **

**I waited as student after student was sorted for the boy's name to be called. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. There was something both dark and beautiful about the boy. **

"**Riddle, Tom." Dumbledore called and the boy stepped forward. **

**I felt myself holding my breath as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. **

"**Slytherin." The hat called. **

**Abraxus looked over at me and smiled as the boy took a seat at the Slytherin table. **

**I couldn't help but continue to watch him as the other Slytherins congratulated him. He looked down the table to get a good look at all of us. **

**It was then that our eyes locked. My heart began to beat faster and I got a strange feeling in my stomach. Our eye contact didn't break for what seemed like an eternity. **

"**Walburga? Are you alright?" Abraxus asked me. **

"**Yeah." I said pulling my gaze away. "I'm fine." **

**From that moment on, I never went a day without thinking about Tom Riddle. **


	2. Pale and Perfect

"You Look beautiful, Walburga." My mother said to me as she walked into my bedroom.

"Thank you, Mother." I said as I turned to look at myself in the mirror.

She was right. I was beautiful. I was an image of perfection with my straight nose and my plump ruby red lips. My sapphire blue eyes shined brightly with my blue dress robes I was wearing and my usually straight black hair fell in waves around my shoulders.

"Happy Birthday." Said my mother as she stood behind me. "I cannot believe that you really are of-age now."

"I know, Mother. It really is hard to believe." I said.

She squeezed my shoulders. "I love you." She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Now, hurry up. Everyone's waiting for you downstairs."

"I love you, too." I said. "I'm ready."

I followed my mother out of my room and was greeted by a round of applause from my guests when I was at the top of the stairs.

"Thank you." I smiled, waved and walked down the stairs as the music started and my guests started to dance. I began to make my rounds to greet everyone. I began with The Lestranges as they were closest to the steps. They had a son, Revelin, who was a good friend of mine.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange."

"We would not have missed it." Mr. Lestrange said.

Mrs. Lestrange smiled. "You look beautiful tonight, Walburga."

"Thank you."

"I believe Revelin is over on the other side of the room with Malcolm." Mr. Lestrange told me.

I nodded and continued to make my rounds greeting nearly every prestigious pure-blood family and looking for a particular boy I had invited. I was about to make my way to greet The Rosier family when my mother came and grabbed me.

"Walburga." She said taking my hand. "Orion would like to dance with you."

"But Mother! He's thirteen years old!" I protested. My mother and my Aunt Melania had been planning Orion and mine's wedding since the day he was born.

"But he will make such a fine husband for you." My mother said. "Age won't matter when you're older."

I highly doubted this. Not only was Orion 13 he was also very immature and he liked to brag to all of his friends that he was one day going to be married to the beautiful. older Walburga Black.

"It's _my _birthday." I said taking her hand if my arm. "I'm not going to dance with him."

"Just once? Please? For me?" She asked and then shoved me towards Orion.

I'm not going to let her get away with this.

"Hello Cousin." Orion said smiling. He was about 2 inches shorter than me. He has dark hair that fell into his stone grey eyes. Probably in a few years he would be very good-looking. But right now? He was a child.

"'Evening, Orion." I said through gritted teeth.

"May I have this dance?" He asked bowing.

I glanced over at my mother who was standing with Orion's parents and they all gave me curt nods.

"Fine." I sighed. As he took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

I danced with Orion for what seemed to be the longest minute of my life until I heard a very familiar voce.

"May I cut in?" The voice from behind me said. Before Orion could answer I was being spun around and into the arms of my best friend, Abruxus Malfoy. "Thank you, Mr. Black." He said.

"Thanks Brax. I owe you." I smiled.

He shook his head. "Not at all. Watching you dance with him was embarrassing for me, as your best friend."

I smiled again as we danced and I began to look around again to see if he had come.

"He's not here, 'Burga." Abraxus said.

"Who?" I asked pretending I had no idea what he meant.

"You know very well who." Abraxus said.

"I wasn't-"

I was cut off by a "Are you actually going to lie to me?" look from Abraxus.

"Right." I said. "I didn't actually think he would be here."

"I don't think he does events like this." Abraxus said trying to make me feel better.

I nodded as the dance ended. The two of us walked over to our close friends Malcolm Rosier and Revelin Lestrange.

As my 3 best friends stood around me, a feeling of happiness that only they could bring filled me up. I looked at all of them and couldn't help thinking how good-looking we all were. Malcolm had light brown hair, green eyes, a distinctly greek nose and a perfect smile. He was one of the best looking and charismatic boys in our year. His best friend, Revelin, was his polar opposite, though just as good-looking. Revelin was a quiet boy with curly brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. Then there was Abraxus with his white-blond hair that fell into his turquoise eyes. The three of them were my best friends, my boys, and they made sure I was taken care of.

"Happy Birthday 'Burga." Revelin said giving me a rare smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Rev." I said.

"So how much magic have you done today?" Malcolm asked.

I laughed. "As much as I could until my mother got annoyed and threatened to take my wand away. Apparently, using magic to open every door and to feed myself was slightly ridiculous. "

They laughed a little. "I got in trouble for apparating from the kitchen to the dining room on my birthday." Abraxus said. The music then changed and Malcolm asked me for the next dance.

It was not a complete secret that Malcolm was in love with me. And maybe I would have liked Malcolm if I had eyes for anyone else other than _him. _I knew that at least Malcolm would be a more suitable husband than Orion.

"You look really pretty tonight. Not that you don't always look pretty. Just extra pretty tonight." Malcolm said smiling and he drew me in a bit closer as we danced.

"Thank you." I said beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Are you still in love with him?" Malcolm asked.

I cast my glance downward. "I'm in love with no one."

Malcolm just rolled his eyes. "Right." We danced in silence for a few minutes. "Do you think-?"

"Yes?"

He just shook his head. "Nevermind it's stupid."

I just looked at him. I knew what he was going to say. "I'm sorry."

We finished the dance out in silence and I decided to go grab something to eat. As I walked toward the buffet table I noticed a black owl outside the window, a letter in it's beak. I walked over and opened the window and the bird flew in and stopped in front of me so I took the letter. I opened it. It was in very neat handwriting I did not recognize.

_Dear Ms. Black, _

_I apologize for not being able to attend your birthday celebration this evening. I unfortunately was detained. I would, however, like to thank you for the invitation._

_Happy Birthday. I'm sure you look beautiful. You always do. _

_Tom Riddle_

I read that letter over and over that night. And for the rest of the summer I even slept with it under my pillow. He had said I was beautiful. He knew who I was. I believed that this moment was the start of a wonderful romantic adventure. How very wrong I was.


	3. Beautiful and Terrifying

Platform 9 ¾. This was the last time I would be here as a student on my way to Hogwarts. I couldn't believe this was going to be my last year at Hogwarts, it truly was amazing.

"Now you are sure you have everything, right Walburga?" My father asked.

I nodded. "I'm positive."

"If you forgot something, just send an owl." He said.

I nodded again. "Of course."

"Or if there's just something you want such as some chocolate frogs. You can also send an owl." My father said smiling.

"Now, Pollux." My mother said. "She does not need any of that stuff. There is a reason that Walburga is the most beautiful girl in this school."

"Of course, Irma, dear." My father said turning to my mother and then turned back to me and gave me a wink.

"Where have Cyg and Alphie ran off to?" My mother asked wondering where my younger brothers, Cynus and Alphard, were. Cygnus was about to begin his third year and Alphard his fifth.

"I'll go find them." I said and set off trying to find my brothers. I didn't see them anywhere on the Platform so I decided to see if they had already found compartments on the train. I found Cygnus sitting in a compartment with my second cousin and supposedly future husband, Orion Black.

"Hey Burga!" Orion said. "Come to see me?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Orion. I did not. I came to get my brother. Or are you too good to say good-bye to your parents, Cyg?"

"I was just making sure I got a good seat." He said. "I'm coming out now."

"Have you seen Alphie?" I asked him.

"He said he was just putting his stuff on the train and that he'd be back out." Cygnus answered.

Cygnus and I got off the train and saw Alphard standing with our parents.

"Have a good term." My father said hugging each of us in turn, saving me for last and giving me the biggest hug of the three of us. It was always rather obvious that I was my father's favorite where my mother preferred Cygnus, her baby, though she made it less obvious.

"I love you all" My mother said as she hugged and kissed each of us. "Don't get into too much trouble."

"But do get into some." My father adding laughing. "You won't have any fun if you don't"

My mother hit my father playfully unable to contain her smile. "Pollux! Don't encourage them."

"See you all at Christmas!" My father shouted as the three of us hopped on the train.

As we boarded the train, the three of us went our separate ways and I attempted to find my friends.

"There you are Burga." I heard the familiar voice of Abraxus behind me.

"Brax!" I said and turned to hug him.

He hugged me back awkwardly. Abraxus was never much for hugs. "Have you seen Revelin and Malcolm?" He asked.

"No. I haven't actually." I said. "Hopefully they got a compartment for us."

Abraxus and I walked down the corridor of the train looking for Revelin and Malcolm. Finally we found them in a full compartment sitting with a bunch of sixth years including Tom Riddle.

"What's that about?" Abraxus asked.

I shrugged and decided to enter the compartment. Mostly because I was hoping if I did, _he_ might speak to me.

As I opened the door, all of the boys turned and stared at me, all except him.

"Hey Walburga, Abraxus." Revelin said.

"We can make room." Malcolm said pushing Leon Mulciber over so I could sit next to him and the other boys, Hektor Nott and Blasius Avery nodded in agreement.

"That's alright." Abraxus said. "We can find a less crowded compartment. Come on Burga." He turned and I waved good-bye to the boys in the compartment and followed Abraxus until we found an empty compartment.

"What do you think that was about?" I asked Abraxus as we sat down.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Looked like some kind of meeting or something. Very odd." He said then laughing, added, " I did find it funny how they all ogled you as you stood in the door."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. _He _hadn't so I didn't really care.

"He looked at you, too." Abraxus said smiling. "He was just less obnoxious about it."

"I didn't notice." I said hiding my delight.

"Right." Abraxus said sarcastically. "But really, Walburga, what male could not ogle at least a little when you walk in a room?"

"You don't." I said.

He shrugged. "You know I can't see anyone but her."

He was referring to Lucretia, my second cousin and Orion's sister. She was also a seventh year Slytherin and Abraxus had been in love with her since he had seen her. Lucretia looked different than all the other Blacks. All of us looked like our last name. We all had sleek, black hair and either stone grey or dark blue eyes. However, Lucretia had wavy, golden honey colored hair, that was like her mother's, and beautiful light, almost sea-green colored eyes.

I laughed. "I know that feeling."

After about a half-hour, the door to our compartment opened and Revelin and Malcolm came in. "Sorry about earlier." Malcolm said sitting next to me.

"What was all that about, anyway?" I asked.

"Riddle's forming some sort of club or something." Revelin said. "I didn't really understand it. But he's recruiting people that he thinks have similar beliefs to his."

"Glad we were invited." I said, sarcastically.

"Well, Brax was supposed to be but Riddle couldn't find him." Revelin said.

"Too bad." Abraxus said, glad he had missed this invitation. But I was angry.

"Is it boys only or something?" I asked.

"I think so." Malcolm said. "Though, he might make an exception for you if you were interested." He added bitterly.

I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

I was the only person sitting in the Slytherin Common room that night. I hadn't finished my summer Transfiguration assignment that was due first thing in the morning.

"Walburga Black, didn't finish our summer assignments?" A cold voice asked me, the voice of Tom Riddle. He had never addressed me personally before. Apparently I wasn't alone.

"No, I did not." I responded, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Your voice is shaking." He said sitting on the couch facing me.

"Is it?" I asked, my voice shaking even more as I looked him over. His dark hair, his dark, eyes, his pale skin, and his beautiful face, a face as perfect as one sculpted out of stone.

He raised his eyebrows. "Yes." he said simply.

I returned to my homework and he watched me in silence, making me incredibly nervous.

"You spelled parrot wrong. There's two Rs and one T." He said quietly. And I felt incredibly stupid.

"Oh. Right." Is all I could say and I finished up the last few lines of my essay and put it into my bag. "Is there something I can do for you?" I asked my voice still shaking slightly.

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked as he stood up and came and stood by me.

"N-No." I said, obviously lying.

He offered me his hand to help me up. "Which is why you're voice is shaking." He said as I put my hand in his, it was cold, not warm as I had imagined, and he pulled me up. My face was inches from his and I could hear my heart beating rapidly. "Or why I can hear your heart racing?"

I looked into his dark eyes and opened my mouth, but no words came out.

He smirked. "I thought so." He said and let go of my hand and took a few steps back.

I tried to regain my composure. I wanted to say something interesting or just say anything at all but the only thing I could think of was. "I need to go to bed." I said and turned to go to my dormitory.

"Walburga." He grabbed my hand as I began to walk away. I turned around and he moved closer and closer to me and bent down a bit and I could feel his breath on my ear and he whispered, "You have good reason to fear me."


End file.
